girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-12-10 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- This is just gonna make the "Queen Zantabraxus Is Your Mother" bombshell all the more fun to watch, once it finally happens. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:26, December 10, 2018 (UTC) : I really, really hope that if/when Zantabraxus appears in-person, her and Klaus get a Big Dramatic Reunion Kiss while Gil and Zeetha go WHAT THE HELL. PhoenixTalion (talk) 17:30, December 14, 2018 (UTC) :: Gil, maybe, but Zeetha seems to be up to speed. Bkharvey (talk) 18:09, December 14, 2018 (UTC) :::In what sense? Last time I checked, Zeetha has no idea the Baron is the chump she's looking for, though the awkward way she says it in the novel ("He ran off a month after… ah… I was born.") hints she might have an idea he left with her twin brother in tow. PhoenixTalion (talk) 18:31, December 14, 2018 (UTC) :::: I thought she figured it out . Bkharvey (talk) 04:31, December 15, 2018 (UTC) "Romance is a type of lettuce." Beautiful. Makes it all the more surprising that he missed the opportunity to say "That's a mazing." So, you think Gil isn't going to find out Zeetha is his sister for a while? It would be useful if he did find out just in time to save Zeetha from Bang. (I am not claiming that Bang is going to win the fight, just that I want the fight not to happen, unless it's in a good-clean-fun, clearing-the-air way.) ➤ Actually, if Gil keeps on about "this impostor claiming to be my father" and does look up those memories -- or, being a gentleman, just asks Albia instead -- he could find out about his parentage before they get to Skifander. (Supposing she knows.) (By the way, Gil is much funnier around Trelawney than he is around Agatha, or even around Bang.Although was hilarious. She's doing a good job on him.) ➤ Today's quibble: The third high caretaker etc. should know better than to gossip about Albia's love affairs. ➤ : I assume the high caretaker is still human, and humans like to gossip. ➤ : But only the third? How long has this place had a high caretaker? Maybe she isn't quite human. Argadi (talk) 10:40, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh! I didn't think Trelawney meant the third chronologically; I think she's the vice vice caretaker. Bkharvey (talk) 14:47, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :There's of course the possibility that she's simply trolling Gil. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:47, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Ursula LeGuin says a true hero wouldn't say "I told you so." So I guess I'm not one, William: I told you she'd be a woman! ➤ :That’s fine. You were right and I was wrong. I said I’d be surprised if the new character turned out to be a woman and I am, but it’s not the first time the Foglios have surprised me. — William Ansley (talk) 06:02, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :: It's just that usually I'm the one who's wrong, so being right for once is going to my head... Bkharvey (talk) 06:05, December 10, 2018 (UTC) So, 40 years ago, somewhere around the birth of Lucrezia and Klaus becoming a construct, according to the Internal Chronology. Bkharvey (talk) 05:57, December 10, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Ack! My email says William edited the page, but I don't see anything -- I hope I didn't overwrite it. (Unless he changed my two-smalls to one...) : One William was adding a reflist tag. Both edits are still in this page so nothing was lost. (I've seen Wikia warnings when my edits would lose another simultaneous edit so the problem is caught in at least some cases.) Argadi (talk) 10:40, December 10, 2018 (UTC) So, wait, Klaus's visit was well before Gil was born. Does Gil think he just sprang from Klaus's head or something? It really can't be such a surprise that Klaus had a love affair a whole generation earlier. Bkharvey (talk) 06:21, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Suddenly I was reminded that Klaus once said that literally EVERY female spark he'd ever met had tried to kill him. I suppose Albia is on that list now, but the question is, was it before or after he left England? Did he leave England because she tried to kill him, and thus she was furious after he left because he got away, or did she try to kill him because he left England? Martin The Mess (talk) 07:14, December 10, 2018 (UTC) : Lady Astarte seems to be suggesting that Albia came to hate him because he left. But now you have me imagining sex with a partner who's thousands of years old. I'm wondering who first noticed whom (as a potential sex partner). ➤ : You know, the shrine, even without the Queen in attendance, is capable of affecting Gil's mind. If I were Gil I'd really be pursuing the question of whether it can get Klaus out of him the same way it gets the path through the maze out of him. Bkharvey (talk) 07:49, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Linguistic question: In panel 4, "His what with who, now?" I (native New Yorker) would never use "now" in this way. I believe it's a US regional usage, though; can anyone tell me which region? Bkharvey (talk) 02:20, December 11, 2018 (UTC) :I don't know, but as someone from Colorado, I don't find this weird. I don't even think it's that regional, since I know someone from Boston who says "What now?" all the time? But I'm no linguist. Quantheory (talk) 08:24, December 11, 2018 (UTC) ::No, "what now" sounds fine to me, too. In that case, "now" really means, you know, right now, this moment. But in Gil's sentence it means something like "are you really telling me this?" That's what isn't in my vocabulary. Bkharvey (talk) 18:12, December 11, 2018 (UTC) ::: (Pulls out the OED) I believe this falls under II.10.b. II use usages "with the purely temporal sense weakened or effaced", 10 is for introducing a noteworthy point, 10.b is where "now" appears at the end. There are citations back to circa 888. Argadi (talk) 19:00, December 11, 2018 (UTC) : As a native New Yorker (but not a native New York Cityer) I don't find it strange. Argadi (talk) 09:59, December 11, 2018 (UTC) : "Do what, now?" may be a Texanism, but I've never encountered anyone who didn't understand it to mean "Huh?" (ramblin_rosie) 01:54, December 12, 2018 (UTC) In panel 5, "He taught me not to shake hands with a girl..." Do you think this is a Professorial commentary on #MeToo and related topics? Bkharvey (talk) 02:20, December 11, 2018 (UTC) : I doubt it's a commentary on anything other than how difficult Klaus is in a relationship. 05:30, December 11, 2018 (UTC) I tend to read most of Gil's outbursts as sincere, but I know there's a going theory that at least some of them are just "playing dumb"/immature. I think this is an interesting test case. On the surface, we have some (probably embellished) story about Klaus and Albia driving Gil wild. Underneath that, though, maybe everyone involved is exaggerating things a bit to avoid the underlying tension. It would be funny if Gil and Astarte were both trying to mess with one another here. Quantheory (talk) 08:20, December 11, 2018 (UTC) : Now that you mention it, Gil is certainly exaggerating the "don't shake hands" part, based on his history in Paris. Bkharvey (talk) 22:16, December 11, 2018 (UTC) ASTARTE Astarte (Greek: Ἀστάρτη, Astártē) is the Hellenized form of the Middle Eastern goddess Astoreth (Northwest Semitic), a form of Ishtar (East Semitic), worshipped from the Bronze Age through classical antiquity. The name is particularly associated with her worship in the ancient Levant among the Canaanites and Phoenicians. She was also celebrated in Egypt following the importation of Levantine cults there. The name Astarte is sometimes also applied to her cults in Mesopotamian cultures like Assyria and Babylonia. Astarte was connected with fertility, sexuality, and war. Her symbols were the lion, the horse, the sphinx, the dove, and a star within a circle indicating the planet Venus. Pictorial representations often show her naked. She has been known as the deified morning and/or evening star. The deity takes on many names and forms among different cultures and according to Canaanite mythology, is one and the same as the Assyro-Babylonian goddess Ištar, taken from the third millennium BC Sumerian goddess Inanna, the first primordial goddess of the planet Venus. ---WIKI And she goes on & on about the Queen's romance. Hmm. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:21, December 10, 2018 (UTC)